


About the Alcohol

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating Kuroko's birthday, the fun way. (Vignette)</p>
            </blockquote>





	About the Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic is a (belated?) birthday gift for asahisheadband (lojo)! ^u^

Kagami wanted to say that he wasn’t a lightweight, that he had complete control of himself, and that he was more responsible than to let himself go beyond buzzed. But if he did say those things, he’d be lying, because on one particular January 31st, he found himself cradling Kuroko in his arms against the couch in his apartment, piss-drunk and giddy.

Then again, it wasn’t as though Kuroko was sober. If anything, he had gotten drunk faster than Kagami, which shouldn’t have been a surprise considering the other times they had gone drinking together. Usually, Kagami was the one to take Kuroko back to his apartment and let him rest, but it was Kuroko’s birthday, and considering Kuroko had come over and refused to leave, Kagami figured there was no point in being responsible that night.

Was it a poor choice? Hell yes. Did he care? Hell no.

He had already broken several bottles (on accident, of course) in his attempt to clean up a bit, which Kuroko had chuckled at. Somehow, it had devolved into a tickling-slash-wrestling match on the floor, with Kagami's hands skittering across Kuroko's skin, causing him to become incredibly flustered. Eventually, Kuroko needed to catch his breath from the laughter, so Kagami had relented and held him closely.

“Kagami-kun… do you remember… when you went to America last summer?” Kuroko asked, out of the blue.

Kagami giggled in an incredibly unmanly way, and held Kuroko tighter against himself.

“Yeah, and you called me at three in the morning asking for phone sex.”

“That was fun.”

Kuroko was muttering against his neck, and Kagami shifted so that they were hugging each other, the smaller of the two comfortably seated on the taller’s lap.

“Hey, Kuroko.”

“Hm?”

“Do you remember when you went with me to play streetball against Aomine and Kise, and we actually beat them?”

Kuroko grinned and laughed breathlessly. “Yes. And if I’m right, that was the time you got jealous of Aomine being around me so much, so we came here and you sucked my-”

“I was _not_ jealous!” Kagami said indignantly, wearing a pout.

“You were jealous.”

“I was a little jealous.”

At that point, Kuroko had decided it was a good idea to start sucking a hickey onto the junction between Kagami’s neck and shoulder, eliciting a groan in response.

“Having fun?” Kagami asked teasingly, and grunted when Kuroko gave a particularly harsh suck.

“Of course I am.” Kuroko responded slowly, and let out a quiet burp.

Kagami cackled at the sound, and Kuroko weakly swatted at his shoulder. It wasn’t anywhere as strong as the jabs to the side he was used to receiving, and somewhere distantly in Kagami’s mind, he was grateful for that.

“Come on, that was cute.”

“I am not cute, Kagami-kun.”

“You’re _verrrry_ cute,” Kagami drawled, moving one of his hands from Kuroko’s back and poking his nose. Kuroko’s furrowed his brows, and Kagami sighed happily.

“See? Cute.”

“Kagami-kun is cuter.”

“I’m a grown man with split eyebrows and an almost-constant scowl. I’m not cute.”

Kuroko smiled softly, leaning forward so their foreheads touched.

“You are to me.”

Kagami stared at Kuroko for a moment, and pressed a sloppy kiss on his mouth, running his fingers through soft blue locks.

“I feel ridiculous right now,” Kagami stated, and Kuroko laughed.

“This is my best birthday ever.”

“Even better than the one where we fucked against the wall?”

“I don’t remember that one.”

“Want me to refresh your memory?”

“Yes, please.”

\---

The next morning, Kagami woke up cuddled next to Kuroko on his bed, groaning at his splitting headache.

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko spoke from under the covers.

“Yeah?”

“Please remind me not to get drunk with you again.”


End file.
